Capture of the Black Pearl!(Backup)
Capture of the Black Pearl! is an play and movie, written by User:MatthewBlastshot and User:John Breasly. It is the story of how the Royal Navy got their hands on the Black Pearl,and brought it to Black Pearl Island. It is a thrilling tale, filled with adventure, comedy, and some awkward moments. Characters *King George II ~ John Breasly *Head of the Navy ~ Matthew Blastshot *Director/Member of Pirate and Navy Crews ~ Lawrence Daggerpaine *Cutler Beckett ~ Robert Macmonger *Jack Sparrow ~ James O'martin *Mr Gibbs ~ Richard Goldvane *Will Turner ~ Jeremiah Garland *Elizabeth Swann ~ Open *Tia Dalma ~ Open *Murtog ~ Open *Mulloy ~ Open *Ian Mercer ~ Edgar Wildrat *Hector Barbossa(Pirate) ~ Capt. Skull X *Admiral James Norrington ~ Henry *Admiral Horatio Nelson ~ Open *Lt. Gillette ~ Matthew O'Malley *Lt. Groves ~ Open *Pintel ~ Open *Ragetti ~ Open *Marty ~ Open *Cotton ~ Open *Navy Soldiers ~ Several *EITC Soldiers ~ Three *Navy Officers ~ Several *Pirate Crew Members ~ N.R(Seadog) More Needed *Thug #1 ~ Several *Thug #2 ~ Several *Several People in the Bar ~ Several *Guy that gets Drink knocked over by Jack ~ Open *Henry Masterton ~ Jack Pistol *Elite Marines Sergeant ~ Open *Marine 1 ~ Open *Marine 2 ~ Open *Marine 3 ~ Open *Crew Scout ~ Open *Lord Kensington ~ Nicholas de Salisbury *Lady Kensington ~ Emily Mcsteel *Marine 4 ~ Open *Ball Attendees Male/Female ~ Several needed *More to Come 'Scene I - The Throne Room' (Two Years Earlier) Matthew Blastshot enters a garden in England, and bows before King George II. John Breasly/King George II: At ease, Faye. What've you come here to tell me? Matthew Blastshot/Faye: My leige, we bring you tidings that could help us win the war against those pigs, the Brethren. John Breasly/King George II: And? What could possibly stop the "Brethren Court"!? We'd need- Blastshot stops King George II in mid-sentence Matthew Blastshot/Faye: The Wicked Wench. John Breasly/King George II:(Startled) The... the Wench? But, didn't it sink!? Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Yes, sire, it did sink. However, by some black magic power, it arose from the depths with black sails and a pirate captain named Hector Barbossa. It's now named the Black Pearl. John Breasly/King George II: '''Hector Barbossa! The pirate who destroyed half of my beautiful Port Royal!? '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Yes, sire. There is a knock at the door. John Breasly/King George II: Enter. Ex-Admiral James Norrington, Lt. Gillette and Lt. Groves enter. Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Ah, admiral, what news have you on the Pearl and it's captain? James Norrington: Sir, the Pearl has escaped our captivity. Barbossa is dead, and it's new captain has escaped. '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: What? Who is the new captain!? James Norrington: Captain Jack Sparr- John Breasly/King George II: Speak that traitor's name in my palace and I'll have your tongue cut out! And how did he escape!? James Norrington: Sir, he freed himself as he dropped, and escaped. John Breasly/King George II:' '''Ah! I can't trust any of my men! Norrington, take Groves and Gillette, and sail keep up the assault on Spain! '''Lt. Groves, Lt. Gillette & James Norrington': Groves and Gillette follow Norrington out the door.' Door closes Mathew Blastshot/Faye: We will have the Pearl again. John Breasly/King George II: And how will we follow a ghost ship, Faye? Matthew Blastshot/Faye: We just have to wait until it does something large enough to attract attention. John Breasly/King George II: Be on watch, then. Dismissed. Matthew Blastshot/Faye bows again, and leaves. 'Scene II - The Pearl's Cabin' (Current) Captain Jack Sparrow is aboard the Black Pearl, leaned back with his feet on the table Joshamee Gibbs: Cap'n, do we have a heading? Jack Sparrow: Just set sail in general. Jack then looks at his compass. Jack Sparrow: Err, make it northwards, and-(Jack goes to take a swig of rum, and finds it empty. He shakes his head, and picks up the keys to the ships cellar)-As it is, Mr. Gibbs, I seem to be out of rum. Mind fetching another bottle for me, eh? Jack throws the keys at Gibbs, who grumbles and walks off. Jack stands up, and walks toward the stern of the ship, where he watches the moon. He then hears noises behind him, and turns around. Jack Sparrow: Ah, Mr. Gibbs, that was- Tia Dalma: Ah... hello Jack. I see you have captured the Pearl. Jack Sparrow: I believe it would be better stated as "had the Pearl returned to me." Right, now, how'd you get on my ship, seeing as we're in the middle of... (Jack glances at his charts) ...the ocean. Tia Dalma: I have come to warn you Jack. Your beloved Pearl will be taken from you. Jack Sparrow: Eh, taken? You mean, taken again? Tia Dalma: Yes, Jack. Again. Jack Sparrow: Well, by who then? Tia Dalma: By the powers, I cannot see. I- (Tia Dalma's eyes widen, and she looks around nervously) -I must go now. Good luck, Jack. Know that you will get the Pearl back, and her rescuer's name is- The back windows on the stern blow open and the wind rushes in, and consumes Tia Dalma, who disappears. The windows then close. Joshamee Gibbs enters again. Joshamee Gibbs: Sir I have the... (Notices look on Sparrow's face, then leans out door) ...Set sail for Tortuga! 'Scene III' - Tortuga Ian Mercer and a second spy are hiding in the entrance to the swamp from the docks, watching the Black Pearl dock. Mercer: The Pearl! We must alert Blastshot. Figure out what's he's doing. Mercer runs off into the swamp, leaving the spy near a tree, alone. Jack Sparrow: Right. Now, ye sea dogs, you've got two days to indulge in your pleasures, whether it be wenches, gambling, drinking, or whatever your grimy, bilge-infested hearts desire. Crew walks off. Sparrow and Gibbs are in the Faithful Bride, and the spy is playing incognito at a blackjack table. Joshamee Gibbs: Jack, what was it you wanted to speak to me 'bout? Jack Sparrow: I've heard a rather... disturbing set of news, Savvy? It seems a certain someone will be 'ttempting to steal our beloved Pearl. Joshamee Gibbs: Steal the Pearl!? Jack Sparrow: Aye, Gibbs, steal the Pearl. Joshamee Gibbs: But whoever in the crew would commit such a mutiny? I mean... again. Jack Sparrow: Well, that's why we're here, in a most lovely envioronment, filled with rum and other... tongue looseners. Right. So, after we've filled them on rum, we'll be able to squeeze any secrets their dirty black guts are holding. Joshamee Gibbs: Aye, brilliant! 'Cept if the crew gets any hinting of what we be doin', I'm not sure they'd be in any mood to sail with us again. Jack Sparrow: Mr. Gibbs, are you suggesting that the crew will fall unsavory to the idea of being drained while under the truthful serum of whiskey? Joshamee Gibbs: Aye. Jack Sparrow: In consideration that I be more compassionate and forgiving since their last captain who, I might say, met an unfortunate ending, I think they'll continue sailing, wouldn't you? Jack begins to rise, but stumbles and knocks over a bottle of rum, which spills all over a man's shirt and pants. Man: Oi, you, what d'you think yer doing!? You've ruined me garb! Jack Sparrow: Ah, yes, seems I have fallen your bottle, now, haven't I? Man rises, extremely angry. Man: You better at least pay for me rum! Jack Sparrow: Well, my good sir, I cannot, for all my affects, besides the clothing on my back have been stored safely aboard my vessel. If you would allow me to fetch those... Man: Aye, and I think I'll find myself coming along, to make sure you ain't gonna run for it. Jack Sparrow: It would be my pleasure to show you my vessel. The two of them start to walk out of the bar, until coin falls from Jack's coat. Man: You do have gold on you! Jack Sparrow: Ah... yes. Seems I had left a coin or two in me pock- Large bag falls from belt, spilling. Man: '''What's that then!? What were you planning to do to me!? '''Jack Sparrow: In full honesty, I was planning to lead you into the alley behind the Boatswain's house and kill you, then loot your body. (Smiles sheepishly) Man: '''Bein' crossed, am I? Get 'im boys! Two men get up from the poker table, draw their cutlasses and run over towards Jack. '''Man: '''Last words? '''Jack Sparrow: Look where you step. Jack then knocks over the man, punches the first thug in the jaw, runs to the bar, and jumps on top. A fight in the bar breaks out. Thug #2: Get down 'ere so I can kill you! Jack Sparrow: Err, no thank you! The second thug starts swinging at the counter. Gibbs then draws a dagger and stabs the second thug. Jack Sparrow: Mr. Gibbs, excellent timing. And... The first thug smashes a chair over Gibbs' head, knocking him down. Thug #1: Your dead. The thug grabs Gibbs' dagger, and charges Jack. Jack sidesteps, jumps into the loft above the bar, and jumps onto a candlelight chandelier. The chandelier falls on the first thug, killing him. Jack Sparrow: Err... self defense, as it were. Man appears holding a pistol to Jack's head. Man: '''I think I'll also be claimin' two of your crewmates after your dea- Man drops dead. The EITC Spy, dressed as a pirate, is standing behind the fallen man. Jack fails to notice the spy. '''Jack Sparrow: Excellent work, Mr. Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs: Wasn't I, sir. Jack Sparrow: No? Who was it then!? EITC Spy: 'Twas me, mate. Jack Sparrow: Oh. Right. Aye.... mate, would ye like to join the crew of the Black Pearl, and plunder out your disgusting, green insides? EITC Spy: It'd be an honor, sir. Scene fades. 'Scene IV' - British War Room Scene Begins in Mid-Meeting with Lord Beckett, Lord Blastshot, King George, Groves, Gillette, and several others Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Well If we send the London we should be able to intercept the Spanish Fleet at Gibraltar... '''King George II: No we cannot afford to lose a ship like the London. Send a less important ship, send the pathetic Charlestown Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Sir it's just a ship besides the Charlestown could not handle the Spanish, the London can handle the Spanish Fleet with ease. '''Lord Cutler Beckett: '''I agree with Lord Blastshot its just a.... In mid sentence an EITC Messenger gives Beckett a letter from Ian Mercer '''Lord Cutler Beckett: Thank You. Beckett takes a moment to Read the Letter Lord Cutler Beckett: Well gentlemen it seem my agent Ian Mercer has found the Black Pearl Beckett hands Blastshot/Faye the Letter Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''The Pearl! Admiral Norrington have the Elite Marines follow her. Have them keep a safe distance but keep their eyes on her. '''Admiral James Norrington: '''Yes my lord. Norrinton Exits with Groves '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Gillette prepare the HMS Victory to make the cross over to the Carribean Gillette Exits with several others. King George II: '''Faye, Beckett you are in charge of this mission. Do not disappoint me! Make sure you bring me the Pearl flying British Colours! '''Beckett and Blastshot: '''Yes my King They Exit King Georges grumbles as he shoves a Crumpet in his mouth Scene goes Black Scene V - Tortuga Docks Jack stands on the docks, while the crew gets supplies ready '''Jack Sparrow: Well, Mr. Gibbs, that was a successful adventure, wouldn't you say? Jack gives a large grin Joshamee Gibbs: Are we talking about the same adventure, Captain? Jack's grin disappears Jack Sparrow: You were.... not there with Ethel, then? Joshamee Gibbs: Nay. Jack Sparrow: Oh. Well, at least we're positive there be no one in my crew attempting mutiny. Joshamee Gibbs: Aye, unless the grog don't affect 'em. Jack Sparrow: Mr. Gibbs! Don't speak such profa- EITC Spy approaches Jack Sparrow: Ah! 'Ello, Mr.... EITC Spy: Henry Masterman. Jack Sparrow: 'Ello, Mr. Masterman! Are you ready to pilfer and pillage? Henry Masterman: Yessir. Member of the crew runs towards them Crew Scout: Mr. Sparror! Mr. Sparror! Navyme- The crew member drops dead, and the Elite Marines approach the crew Sergeant: Stand down Sparrow! Jack Sparrow: Actually, it's Captain Sparrow. Sergeant: I don't give a bloody hell what your name is! Stand down, or we will fire! Jack Sparrow: Ah, you couldn't care what my name is, eh? Yet, why then, if you so carefully decided to call be by my feathered surname, would you not care of my name? Sergeant: What!? Jack Sparrow: I am simply suggesting that you do quite care of my namely title, seeing as you've been instructed by said superior to identify me by that. Otherwise, you would not mind shooting the man next to me, eh? Sergeant: What are you saying!? Marine 1: Sir, he means that if you did not care what his name is, you wouldn't have called him buy it, meaning your afraid to show care. Marine 2: No, no, he means that he knows the Sergeant doesn't care, and he should care, because he's going to kill him. Marine 3: No- Sergeant cuts them off. Sergeant: ENOUGH! Focus on... (sergeant looks around) Where'd they- Marine 2: There they are, sir! The Elite Marines spot Sparrow and his crew climbing aboard the Black Pearl Sergeant: Open fire! Fires on crew, but misses Jack waves goodbye as the ship leaves port Sergeant: Follow them! Elite Marines run to their boat, to find holes through it, and it sinking Sergeant: CURSE YOU SPARROW! Scene ends with the squad firing vainly at the leaving ship Scene VI - Crossing Over Matthew Blastshot/Faye & Lord Cutler Beckett are near the helm talking. Norrington approaches. Admiral Norrington: Sirs, you'll be happy to know we'll be docking in an hour. Lord Beckett: Excellent. Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Have the men ready to clear the fort. Admiral Norrington: No can do, sir. The Kensington Ball will be happening in three hours. Oh, yes, and the scout ship earlier had a message for you. You both are invited! Matthew then glances at Cutler, who nods. Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Looks like we'll be attending then. Norrington and Beckett walk down the steps, leaving Matthew staring at the sea. Scene VII - The Kensington Ball (Waltz Music throughout Scene) Lord James Kensington, Lady Elizabeth Anne Kensington, Admiral Horatio Nelson and several others stand on the balcony looking over the courtyard of Fort Charles Lord Kensington: You never told us Horatio, how did your campaigns against the Spanish turn out? Admiral Nelson: '''All were a complete sucess. I was able to destroy more than half of the Spanish Royal Fleet. Lets just say that there is not much left of those Dons! '''Lady Kensington: I am guessing King George gave you quite the commendation? Admiral Nelson: '''Not yet. Aparently there is going to be a ceremony held in St. James Palace for my valient efforts. '''Lord Kensington: Sound quite exciting! Lord Faye and Beckett enter with officers and soldiers Lord Faye and Beckett go up the stairs to Balcony while the guards and officesr dispurse into crowd Matthew Blastshot/Faye: ''''Ello Lord Kensington, Lady Kensington... ah Admiral Nelson. Good show on the channel! '''Lord Kensington: How is the World's most powerful Navy? Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Everything is as it should be, Lord Kensington '''Lord Kensington: '''Thats the way we all prefer it. '''Lady Kensington: '''So Lord Faye I have heard a rumor that you are going after the Wicked Wench. '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Ah so the rumor is out. Yes I am hunting the Wench on the King's Orders. His exact word were "Bring her to me flying our colours!" '''Lord Kensington: '''To be completely honest Faye, I am rather jealous of you. Your life is full of activity and glory. While I am stuck in politics. '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Well Lord Kensington, how would you like to Join me in pursuing the Wench? '''Lord Kensington: I would adore it... but.... how can I abandon my post? Matthew Blastshot/Faye: I am aware you used to be a Naval Commander. And I believe you have a battle-worthy ship, with a battle-worthy crew. Lord Kensington: Both of those statements are true, but I don't know if I could return to my time at sea... Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Your name would carry glory for generations, Kensington. Lord Kensington: Alright, Blastshot, you have me. Haha! Lady Kensington: '''You will finally live your dream, darling! Oh! James, if you capture Sparrow, and if your permitted, would you bring me his sword? '''Nelson: '''If you face Sparrow you will be lucky to walk away alive, nevermind a sword. '''Lady Kensington: Well... I believe its time to dance. All on balcony go down to courtyard (Dance Clip Plays) Royal Marine enter court yard looking around Lady Kensington: '''That man will spoil the ball! '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''I will handle this. Marine goes up to Faye '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: Private! What's your business here? Marine: '''Sir! The Black Pearl has escaped the Royal Marines are now trapped on Tortuga and are fighting off pirates! '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''Prepare a fleet, we depart in two hours, am I clear soldier?! '''Marine: Yessir! Marine Exits Lady Kensington: Shall I stop the ball? '''Matthew Blastshot/Faye: '''No! By all means finish the ball. Have the tropps prepare, officers change out of your formal attires and meet me in my office! Lord Beckett remain here and stay on guard! Remember gentlmen we depart in two hours! Lord Kensington, prepare! Faye exits with his officers and all of his soldiers Screen goes black and music stops Category:Backup Story